Almost Like An Angel
by insert witty
Summary: It's my first posted taito! Tai is taking the first watch and Matt is having nightmares... Please read and review ^_^


Almost Like An Angel  
  
By: ThatGirl  
  
A/N: This is my first posted taito! I hope you'll like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The swirling flames of the campfire dimly lit up the digital night. The shadows were dancing on the thick-stemmed trees; both confusing and soothing the wild haired boy sitting near the fire. He had taken the first watch and his friends were all sleeping soundly.  
Tai let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around his knees, making himself look like a little ball.   
The dark sky was clear. Not a single cloud as far as he could see. And since there weren't any big cities in the Digital World either, the twinkling silver stars seemed to glow brighter than any other night.  
A gentle yet chilly breeze swept by. Tai curled up into an even tighter ball and shivered. He got closer to the fire and rubbed his hands, exhaling on them in a desperate try to warm them up.  
Tai silently cursed; Kari had borrowed his gloves earlier that evening, and Tai hadn't felt that cold back then. Kari was asleep now, and Tai didn't want to wake the younger girl up.  
He looked over at Kari. At least *she* wasn't freezing.   
Tai scowled and turned his head towards the fire again.  
Through the slightly transparent orange flames he could see some of the other Digidestineds. His brown eyes fell on the bearer of friendship. Matt.  
The pale boy was sleeping a few metres away from the others. Gabumon lay beside Tk.  
Tai smiled inwardly. Matt had probably told his Digipartner to keep his sibling warm instead of himself, kind of like as he had done for Kari with the gloves.  
A warm fuzzy feeling inside of Tai made him shiver. Not because he was cold, no, the nice feeling just felt a little bit like a tickle inside of his stomach.   
The bright fire's light made Matt's golden hair look almost like if it was the hair of an angel. But strangely enough, Tai thought it suited him perfectly. For that was what he was, in a way.   
Matt was Tai's angel. And someday, Tai would finally get the courage to tell him that.   
They fought a lot, but still, the brown haired boy couldn't stay mad at him.   
He felt how his eyelids slowly became heavier and heavier. Tai let a soft sigh escape his lips as he rested his chin on his knees, sleepy, half-closed eyes still fixed on the 'angel'.   
Suddenly, Matt whimpered softly in his sleep. A small adoring little noise that made Tai's heart melt into a mushy little puddle inside of his chest.  
He then noticed the troubled look on the sleeping boy's face. The blonde's eyelids twitched as if he was trying to wake up, but were unable to open his eyes. Matt rolled over and another one of those whimpering noises was heard. One of his arms flew up and he rolled over again.  
Tai got on his feet. He hurried over to the struggling form of Matt.  
"Matt!" He whispered and tried to hold him down with his hands. That was a bad move. Matt just fought more as if he thought that Tai was trying to hurt him.  
So Tai reluctantly let go of his arms, but cupped his hands around the other boy's face instead. He couldn't help but notice how soft his cheeks were.  
"Shhh..." Tai soothed, and strangely enough, Matt calmed down. But his nightmare wasn't over yet. His lips were pressed against each other so hard it made his mouth look like a thin line and his eyelids still fluttered frantically. Tai could feel how the muscles in his body tensed and then relaxed and after that tensed again.  
Tai knew that most of the Digidestineds had had nightmares, he had some too, but this looked awfully bad.  
"C'mon, Matt... Wake up..." Tai whispered worriedly. The terribly concerned feelings inside of him were making his chest hurt, it almost felt like if he got trouble with his breathing. "Please... C'mon..." He let his thumbs trace the golden haired boy's fine eye browsers gently.  
But instead of waking up, Matt clenched his hands into fists and a lone tear silently ran down his cheek.  
Tai, being on the urge of panicking, felt how his heart almost was being ripped out of his chest with apprehension for the blonde.  
He slowly moved his face closer to Matt's and stroked his hair. It was a little stiff, because of the gel the boy had been using to style if with, but to Tai, it was like silk.  
"Snap out of it... It's just a dream, Angel..." The brown haired boy murmured, but his 'Angel' didn't hear it.   
Tai moved his face even closer to Matt's. He felt how the feeling of little butterflies in his belly was mixed with the worry for Matt.   
He didn't really know how the next things happened.  
Matt's warm breath tickled Tai's face and Tai closed his eyes slightly. Then, he suddenly lost his balance. He fell forwards, and before he had crashed into Matt completely, he managed to stop himself. But not without, by accident of course, that his lips brushed the other boy's lightly.   
Tai gasped quietly, blushing.  
Matt simply lay there, looking as gorgeous and sweet as usual.  
Before Tai could stop himself, he closed his dark eyes and found himself once again bent over the blonde, kissing him tenderly.  
Suddenly, he felt how Matt shifted a bit under him. Matt made a cute little noise in the back of his throat and, to Tai's surprise, let his lips move along with the kiss.  
Deep azure eyes fluttered open and met chocolate coloured ones.  
The memories of the nightmare came flooding back into Matt's head. He fearfully jerked away from Tai, pulled his knees up high and making himself as small as possible.  
Worry and hurt was written all over Tai's face. The wild haired boy looked away, just wanting to disappear into thin air. But a small snivelling sound made him turn to Matt again.  
"M-Matt...?" Tai said as he saw the crystal clear teardrops fall from Matt's eyes. "Shhh, p-please don't cry, Yama... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He was by the golden haired boy's side in an instant, not wanting his love to shed any tears ever.   
Matt only took one of Tai's hands between his own two ones, holding it to his cheek, grasping it almost desperately.  
Tai, being gob-struck, did the first thing that came to his mind; he sat down beside the boy and held him close to himself, whispering comforting words into his ears.  
Matt nearly threw himself at the bearer of courage, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him so tightly it almost hurt.  
Tai didn't mind though... How many times hadn't he been fantasizing about this moment, anyway?  
After a few minutes, Matt reluctantly let go. He looked at Tai, fresh tears still pricking his sight.  
"T-Tai... I-I..." His voice faded.  
Tai leaned forward and rested his cool forehead against Matt's. He laid his hands on the blonde's shoulders and met his gaze.  
Tai sighed softly. Even when those eyes were red with weeping, he could just drown in them.  
Matt slowly tilted his head a bit, making their lips meet.  
Tai quickly responded the kiss, moving his hands from Matt's shoulders and up to his face, where he cupped them around the boy's cheeks and wiped away some of the tears.  
Tai stroke Matt's hair over and over again, protectively wrapping his other arm around him.   
All that was heard was the peaceful crackling of the campfire, which still burned, giving away it's dim light to the humans and Digimon.  
"Matt...? I just really have to tell you something..." Tai started in a soft voice. "Matt, I..." he continued but then stopped abruptly.  
The golden haired boy's was taking deep calm breaths and his body leaned limply against Tai's.  
Tai lay Matt down in his lap carefully, not wanting to awake him.  
The wild haired boy dreamily gazed down on Matt's tranquil features. The golden spiky lock's, which unruly hang over his left eye... His chest, steadily rising and lowering itself as he inhaled and then exhaled... And the slight smile that was tugging the corners of his mouth.  
'Almost like an Angel...' Tai thought and sighed peacefully, but quickly corrected it. 'No, *just* like an Angel.'   
  
  
  
  
Please review  



End file.
